greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Meredith Grey
Før serien Meredith Grey er det eneste barnet til Ellis Grey og Thatcher Grey. Hun tilbrakte den første delen av barndommen i Seattle, Washington, hvor hennes mor var kirurg på Seattle Grace Hospital. Foreldrenes ekteskap gikk ikke så bra, Ellis hadde en affære med Richard Webber, og til slutt ble deres ekteskapelige problemer for store og Thatcher dro da Meredith var fem år gammel. Like etter akseptert Ellis et mulighet hun fikk på Boston General, og flyttet til Massachusetts med Meredith, og Thatcher mistet all kontakt med sin datter. Hun ble uteksaminert på Dartmouth College, på tross av overdreven festing og drikking. Ellis ønsket at Meredith skulle finne en retning i livet sitt, så hun foreslo medisinsk skole, selv om hun hadde fortalt Meredith at hun ikke hadde det som skulle til for å bli en god kirurg. Etter en krangel mellom de to, tilbrakte Meredith to måneder på reise i Europa sammen med den nære venninnen Sadie Harris, og vendte tilbake når Ellis ble diagnostisert med tidlig debut Alzheimers sykdom. Og det førte til at Meredith begynte å studere medisin. Etter og ha fullført medisinstudie, sikret hun seg en plass i det kirurgiske programmet på Seattle Grace Hospital og flyttet fra Boston til Queen Anne Hill huset som hadde tilhørt moren og bestemoren. Ellis hadde blitt flyttet til et sykehjem og Meredith ble ansvarlig for alt. I serien Sesong 1 Natten før hun skal begynne på Seattle Grace Hospital, møter hun en mann – Derek Shepherd i en bar, og de har en one-night stand. Men neste morgen oppdager Meredith at han er en nevrokirurg på Seattle Grace. Meredith vil først bare ha et profesjonelt forhold med han, men til slutt går hun med på å ha en date, og de blir sammen. Forholdet blir komplisert, og spesielt når sjefen hennes, Miranda Bailey, fersker Derek og Meredith når de kliner i bilen hans på en fest. Bailey later som om hun ikke bryr seg, men i all hemmelighet gir hun Derek et foredrag om å date en turnuslege. Etter at Meredith konfronterer henne, krever Bailey at forholdet avsluttes, for det påvirker alle. Når Bailey endelig har akseptert forholdet, finner sjefen Richard ut om det. Han forteller henne at hun gjør en stor feil, og at om moren hennes var der, ville hun også ha sagt det. Meredith svarer at hvis moren sa det, ville hun ha sagt at hun tar feil (uten å vite at Richard snakker om Dereks kone). På sin første dag på jobb, er hun kjent som datter av Ellis Grey. Og Richard sier at hun er veldig lik moren sin. Meredith skjuler for alle at moren lider av alzheimers sykdom. Hun overbeviser alle om at hun er på reise, og skriver en medisinsk bok. Hun blir venn med George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev og Cristina Yang. Izzie og George flytter inn hos henne. Cristina blir Merediths bestevenn. I begynnelsen liker hun ikke Alex, fordi han kalte henne «sykepleier», og andre kallenavn. De blir senere venner, og de utvikler et bror – søster forhold. Sånn som i thanksgiving episoden, da de to betro seg til hverandre om hvorfor de unngår huset og Izzies thanksgiving fest. George ble forelsket i Meredith fra det øyeblikket de først møttes, merket av alle unntatt Meredith. I sesongens siste episode, bestemmer Meredith og Derek for å ta neste steg med forholdet, men det blir avbrutt ved ankomsten av Dereks kone, Addison Montgomery. En person som Meredith ikke engang visste eksisterte. Sesong 2 thumb|250px|Cristina kaller Meredith hennes person. ("[[Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head")|right]] Derek sliter med å velge mellom Meredith og Addison, men til slutt forlater han Meredith for å gå tilbake til Addison med den enkle begrunnelsen at «hun er familien hans», Meredith er knust og drar for å finne faren sin, men deres gjenforening gir ikke Meredith noen opplysninger angående barndommen hennes. Meredith har en rekke one-night stands, hun prøver og erstatte Derek. Hun har sex med George, men midt i begynner hun å gråte, og det ender med at George flytter ut og et endt vennskap. Meredith og Derek blir venner, og Meredith blir sammen med hundens veterinær, Finn Dandridge. Derek blir sjalu, og etter en krangel der Derek kritiserer Meredith og kaller henne en hore, er vennskapet mellom dem over. Meredith oppdager at hun har en halvsøster, når Molly Grey Thompson blir innlagt på sykehuset. Hun oppdager at faren giftet seg på nytt og fikk to døtre. Uvitende om Merediths sanne identitet, avslører Molly at Thatcher har vært en hengiven og kjærlig far, og at er utrolig stolt av Molly og hennes søster Lexie, en medisinsk student ved Harvard. Derek og Meredith ender opp med å ha sex på et ball, som blir arrangert for sjefens niese, etter en krangel, til tross for at Meredith kom med Finn, og Derek kom med Addison. Og Derek innser at han må forlate Addison. Etter å ha blitt oppdaget av Callie Torres som ber Meredith om å hjelpe Izzie, som nettopp har funnet ut at Denny er død. Meredith og de andre turnuslegene forsøker å trøste henne. Etter dette har Meredith ett valg, Finn eller Derek? Sesong 3 Når Derek skiller seg fra Addison, er det Meredith som er nødt til å velge, mellom Derek og Finn. Hun bestemmer seg for å date begge, men etter at Derek sier at han elsker henne nok til å forlate henne (og sier at Finn er en bedre mann), velger hun ham og avslutter forholdet med Finn. Merediths halvsøster Molly er på sykehuset igjen, og når Thatcher er der, er Meredith nødt til å møte faren sin. Forholdet løsner litt når Meredith innser hun har arvet hans problem med snorking. thumb|250px|left|Meredith drømmer om Finn og Derek. ("[[Sometimes a Fantasy")]] Ellis opplever en helt klar dag, og uttrykker stor skuffelse over hvor «vanlig» Meredith viste seg å være. Ellis nekter å gjennomgå hjerteoperasjon for å korrigere henne arytmier, men hennes ønsker er i strid med Merediths fullmakt. Hun snakker med Richard og de snakker om hva som ville skjedd hvis de hadde hatt et forhold. Før Meredith kan forsøke forsoning, forsvinner morens klarhet mens hun gråter i Richard hender. Etter en katastrofal ulykke med en ferje, blir Meredith slått ut i vannet av en pasient, og reddet av Derek. Til tross for kontinuerlig hjerte- lunge redning reagerer hun ikke før de er på sykehuset. Hun har en nær døden opplevelse hvor hun møter tidligere pasienter som Denny, hunden hennes Doc og hennes mor, som døde mens legene arbeidet med Meredith. Meredith blir til slutt gjenopplivet og etter denne opplevelsen, blir hun mer positiv. Og hun lar Alex flytte inn på Georges forlatte rom i huset. Derek begynner å stille spørsmål ved det faktum at Meredith nesten druknet, og uttalte flere ganger at hun er en dyktig svømmer. Thatcher og Susan kontakter Meredith etter Ellis' død og kremasjon. Men kort tid etter Ellis' død, mister Meredith stemoren også, da Susan dør etter en sjelden komplikasjon av en rutinemessig prosedyre. I sorgen, slår Thatcher Meredith og forbyr henne å delta i begravelsen, han skylder på henne for at Susan er død. Derek prøver å nå ut til Meredith, men hun unngår ham. Meredith fortsetter med å være taus under en eksamen som vil avgjøre hennes fremtid som lege/kirurg. De andre turnuslegene tar saken til Richard, som gjør at Meredith tar testen privat. Så er det bryllup, Meredith hjelper Cristina med å forberede hennes bryllupet med Preston Burke. Derek konfronterer henne med forpliktelsen til forholdet deres å sier at hun konstant «forlater ham», og etter at Cristinas bryllup blir avlyst, kunngjør hun til gjestene at: «det er over... så over», og det er ukjent om hun er henviser bare til bryllupet eller også til hennes forhold med Derek. Hun blir med Cristina på bryllupsreise, og etterlot forholdet med Derek uklart. thumb|250px|Ellis ber Meredith om å være ekstraordinær. ("[[Some Kind of Miracle")|left]] Sesong 4 Etter å ha vært på bryllupsreise med Cristina, er Meredith tilbake på Seattle Grace, og hun får vite at hennes halvsøster, Lexie Grey, er et av de nye turnuslegene. Hun nekter først å bli kjent med henne, fordi deres far valgte Lexie over henne. Men Meredith blir snillere mot henne, å går gjennom notatene fra Susan død med henne, og lot henne overnatte hos henne, etter at Lexie mistet en pasient hun hadde blitt nær. Derek begynner å presse Meredith til en større forpliktelse til forholdet deres enn hun føler seg i stand til, og paret slår opp igjen. Men de to har sex i et hvilerom på sykehuset, og de fortsetter å ha «slå opp sex» i flere uker, uten egentlig å binde seg til noe forhold. Til slutt bestemmer Meredith seg for at hun ønsker å forplikte seg til Derek, men finner ut at Derek kysset en operasjons sykepleier, Rose, og så slår hun opp igjen. Derek begynner å date Rose, mens Meredith begynner hos en terapeut, Dr Katharine Wyatt. Hun starter en nevrokirurgisk klinisk studie på pasienter med ondartet hjernesvulst, med Derek som nevrokirurg. Meredith innrømmer ovenfor terapeuten at hennes mor forsøkte å begå selvmord foran Meredith som barn, og er endelig i stand til å innse at Ellis ikke virkelig ønsket å dø, men begikk handlingen som et rop om hjelp og oppmerksomhet. Meredith og Dereks mot synker når deres kliniske forsøk mislykkes igjen og igjen. Meredith får beskjed om at de har en siste pasient, eller vil forsøket være over. Hun forteller Derek at de har frem til midnatt, den ene pasienten dør, noe som egentlig var den siste. Men den aller siste de prøver forsøket på, overlever, og Meredith går til Dereks tomt og skisserer det som skal bli deres hus i lys, og hun nevner noe om deres fremtidige barn. Derek finner henne der og kysser henne lidenskapelig, så han drar for å avslutte forholdet med Rose, men han ber Meredith om å vente på ham der. Sesong 5 Etter at Derek slår opp med Rose, blir hun sint fordi Derek fortalte at han var over Meredith. Meredith betror Cristina om hennes bekymringer om at Derek flytter inn i huset hennes, og Cristina blir gradvis mer irriterte over Merediths stadige snakk, til slutt ber hun henne om å holde kjeft og sier at hennes forhold til Derek aldri vil fungere. Meredith spør senere Cristina om hun virkelig mener at hennes forhold til Derek er dømt og Cristina svarer, «Jeg er din person, jeg er på din side.» Meredith og Derek flytter omsider sammen og Derek forsøker å tvinge hennes romkamerater, Alex Karev og Izzie Stevens til å flytte ut. Meredith støtter sine venner, og forklarer at at de er hennes familie, og at hun trenger dem. Derek lar dem bli. Mens de leter etter steder å oppbevare tingene hans, finner han Ellis Greys gamle dagbøker som Meredith begynner å lese for å lære å kjenne sin mor bedre. Hun og Cristina får også noen tips fra moren. En gammel venn av Meredith, Sadie Harris, dukker opp og begynner å skape problemer . Cristina misliker Merediths forhold til Sadie, og føler seg truet av «dø og døden» erfaringen Sadie bringer på bane igjen. Meredith og Cristina begynner å krangle, fordi Meredith, ifølge Cristina, ikke støttet henne da sjefen anklaget henne for å kjenne til den «underjordiske undervisnings klubben», som turnuslegene startet. Sadie forlater til slutt sykehuset. Meredith og Cristina snakker ikke med hverandre på nesten en uke etter krangelen deres. Selv når Dereks mor, Carolyn Shepherd kommer, hjelper ikke Cristina henne. Og når det kommer en dødsdømt pasient, blir det en enda større krangel. Pasienten fortalte Meredith at han ville dø på sykehuset, da forteller hun at han ikke må komme borti hodet fordi Dr. Shepherd har fjernet en bit av skallen hans, og det ville føre til at hjernen hovner opp. Og han kom til å dø hvis de ikke fikk operert han. Men etter å ha ha ligget på på rommet sitt hele dagen med smerter forårsaket av og slå hodet sitt med hensikt, ombestemte han seg i siste minutt, og ba Cristina og Meredith om å redde livet hans. Cristina antar at Meredith prøvde å drepe ham, og de får et øyeblikk hvor de ikke kan se på hverandre engang. Meredith bestemmer seg for å delta på hans henrettelse. Da hun forlot henrettelsen var Derek ute og ventet på henne og hun sa det var fryktelig å begynner å gråte. Han kjører til Cristinas leilighet, og sa at han ikke klarer å fikse henne, bare hun kan, så Cristina går ut og hun og Meredith snakker i Dereks bil, og de blir venner igjen. Når Dereks mor er på besøk på sykehuset, prøvde Meredith å imponere henne - i tro om at Carolyn ønsker at sønnens nye kjæreste er oppkvikket, glad, søt og optimistisk. Men med ingen Cristina til å hjelpe henne – da de fremdeles er uvenner på det punktet - går Meredith til Izzie for «image råd», noe som resulterer i en høy hestehale og et grimase -lignende smil. På slutten av dagen, med Merediths erfaring med den dødsdømte pasienten og hennes medlidenhet overfor ham til tross for hans fortid og svakheter bringer det henne til å innse at hun ikke kan holde på sånn. Hun forteller derfor Dereks mor unnskyldende at hun ikke er en veldig optimistisk person, at hun er mørkt og forvridd, og en skadet kvinne som føler medlidenhet for seriemordere. Dereks mor, litt rystet, svarer at det var veldig hyggelig å møte henne. Da Derek finner henne senere, forteller hans mor ham at hun er blitt kjent med Meredith, og at hun er perfekt for ham – nøyaktig den slags kvinne han trenger. Hun tar av sin egen forlovelsesring, som Dereks far (som hadde blitt myrdet mens Derek var barn, og dermed forårsaker hans mindre - enn - tolerant holdning til den dødsdømte pasienten) hadde gitt henne, og ber ham om å gi den til Meredith. Derek var nær ved å fri til Meredith på en bemerkelsesverdig anledning. Etter å ha bedt om råd fra alle, gjorde han noe han mente var ekstremt «ikke – Meredith», men likevel klassisk romantisk: han dekket soverommet med vaser med røde roser og stearinlys, og lager til og med et hjerte av rose blader på senga. Mens han venter på Meredith, mottar han en telefon fra Addison, hans eks- kone, hennes bror har parasitter i hjernen, og hun trenger hans hjelp til å redde ham. Derek angrer raskt på den romantiske scenen og drar tilbake til sykehuset . Da Meredith kommer hjem senere på kvelden, er rommet ryddig igjen. Men når hun rer senga, finner hun et rose blad under Dereks pute, noe som forvirrer henne. Mens Addison er på sykehuset, blir Meredith klar over det livet Derek hadde hatt før Seattle - den gang da han bodde i New York med sin eks- kone og hans venner. Hun innser at hun ikke kjenner ham så godt hun trodde, og erkjennelsen gjør henne opprørt. Hun blir ganske fornærmet når Addisons venn, Naomi Bennett, begynner å synge en kjærlighetssang Derek skrev og sang for Addison i bryllupet deres. Hun betror disse følelsene til Cristina - men Cristina (som har følt på samme måte med Owen) er usympatisk og sier uten omsvøp at de ikke kjenner de i det hele tatt. Derek redder Addisons bror, men en liten feil han gjør i løpet av en operasjon på en gravid kvinne fører til en serie av sjeldne og farlige komplikasjoner. Meredith forsøker å snakke med han, forteller at Jen er død men at barnet har en sjanse til å overleve. Derek vil ikke gi opp, og Addison ber Alex om å hente sjefen. Richard tvinger Derek til å stoppe, og kvinnen dør, men Addison er i stand til å redde barnet. Når Derek, veldig rystet og skyldig, forlater operasjonssalen for å fortelle Jens ektemann at hun er død, roper den sørgende mannen etter han, og kaller ham en morder og skriker etter sin kone. I en rettssak møter Derek en advokat som forteller at han har mistet flere pasienter enn han har reddet – mye mer. Meredith finner Derek, som nekter å operere, han vurderer de to stablene av journaler. Hun prøver å snakke fornuft med ham, med og fortelle ham at de fleste pasiente han prøver å redde alt var fryktelig syke fra starten av, og at han er en av verdens beste nevrokirurg. Men han nekter fremdeles å operere. Han drar til campingvogna. Meredith vet ikke hva hun skal gjøre. Hun føler at han ønsker å være i fred, men til slutt drar hun for å se etter ham etter at sjefen overbeviser henne om at det er det han trenger, og han forteller henne at Derek har tenkt til å fri - og at han har hatt ringen med på sykehuset. Meredith er forskrekket, men ikke skremt av ekteskapet og drar til han. Når hun ankommer campingvogna, konfronterer hun ham om hva han gjør. Han kjefter på henne og sier at hun aldri ville ha ham der i utgangspunktet, at hun har løyet til ham - sa hun var «hel og helbredet», da hun egentlig var like skadet og følelsesmessigst ustø som alltid. Hun svarer at det ikke er sant, og han vet det, at han er beruset, og at hun vet om ringen. Rasende over at sjefen har fortalt henne om ringen, skyter han ringen, med et balltre, inn i skogen. Meredith er kvalm og såret, og forlater ham, som han ber henne om å gjøre. En uke senere sier hun at hun ikke vet om de er sammen eller ei - ikke at hun ikke ønsker å være, men at hun er ikke sikker på om han forsøkte å slå opp med henne. Hun forteller Richard at hun ikke vil tilbake til skogen igjen. Sjefen forteller Derek at han burde ringe Meredith, noe han gjør. thumb|231px|Meredith i Izzie og Alexs bryllup. ("[[What a Difference a Day Makes")]] Meredith har imidlertid akkurat fått vite at Izzie har stadie 4, hudkreft, som har spredd seg til leveren og hjernen hennes. Meredith drar til Derek, men når han forteller henne at han elsker henne, sier hun at hun vet, men forteller ham at hun ikke kan fortsette å elske ham hvis han slutter å være kirurg, fordi han er en av svært få leger som kan redde Izzie og hun er ikke sikker på om hun kan respektere noen som gikk bort fra en gave som det. Hun gir ham Izzies skanninger og et lite, trist smil, så går hun til bilen og kjører bort - noe som gir ham muligheten til å vende tilbake til henne og sin karriere. Til slutt plukker han opp skanningene og undersøker dem i lyset fra campingvogna. Derek dukker opp hos Meredith den neste morgenen og ordknapp gir han henne ringen. Hun avviser ham ved å si «Nei, ikke slik. Dagens er om Izzie. Du har en gave, og du kan gjøre dette.» Og hun gir ham tilbake ringen. Richard ber Meredith om å vente på heisen, og når dørene åpnes, ser hun hvorfor: en nybarbert Derek er inni og heisen er dekorert med skanninger av alle inngrep de har gjort sammen. Til slutt viser han henne post-op skanningen av Izzie hjerne. «Du fikk meg inn i operasjonssalen,» forteller han henne. «Hvis det er en krise, fryser du ikke, du beveger deg fremover. Du legger resten av oss til side fordi du har sett verre, du overlevde verre,og du vet at vi overlever også. Du sier du er mørkt og svingete. Det er ikke en feil, det er en styrke. Det gjør deg til den du er. Jeg skal ikke gå ned på kne, jeg skal ikke spørre deg et spørsmål. Jeg elsker deg, Meredith Grey, og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg,» «Og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg», svarer hun, og så kysser de. Meredith går til Cristinas leilighet , og forteller henne at hun er forlovet og Cristina svarer «Jeg slo opp med Owen.» Meredith kryper inn i senga ved siden av henne. Meredith ber Izzie om hjelp til å planlegge bryllupet for å hjelpe henne å tenke på noe annet enn kreften. På den dagen som Meredith og Derek skal gifte seg, oppdager Derek en ny svulst i Izzie hjerne. Paret bestemmer seg for å gi seremonien til Izzie og Alex på grunn av at hennes tilstand er forverret. I sesongavslutningen, gifter Meredith og Derek seg ved å skrive deres bryllupsløfter på en post-it lapp. De foreslår løfter. Og til slutt kom de opp med følgende: 1. Å elske hverandre selv om vi hater hverandre, 2. Å aldri forlate den andre, 3. Å ta vare på hverandre når vi er gamle, senile, og illeluktende - «dette er for alltid.» De to underskrive post-it lappen, og Meredith erklærer at dette er deres bryllup. I den samme episoden, er Meredith opptatt med å redde en ukjent som har blitt hardt skadet etter å ha blitt påkjørt av en buss. Idet han er i ferd med å bli sendt inn til operasjon, innser Meredith at ukjent er George , og han blir hastet inn til operasjon, men hjertet hans stopper opp før operasjonen starter. Sesong 6 I starten av sesongen sliter Meredith med å innse at George er borte for godt, og hun døyver smerten så godt hun kan - med Derek. Alex og Izzie fersker dem i trappen mens Lexie fersker dem på kjøkkenet. Og det er ikke før noen kommer for å tømme skapet til George at hun bryter sammen og Derek kommer for å trøste henne. I episode 3 blir Thatcher innlagt, Meredith tror han er full, men når han kaster opp blod skjønner hun at han ikke er det. Og senere viser det seg at han har leversvikt, noe som gjør at han trenger transplantasjon. Lexie blir knust når hun finner ut at hun ikke matcher, og hun ber Bailey om å lyve så han kommer på transplantasjonlista, men Bailey sier at hun ikke kan det, og da går Lexie til Meredith. Hun sier at hun har sjekket Merediths blodtype i journalen hennes og hun matcher. Hun ber henne om å redde faren for hennes skyld. Meredith gjør det for Lexie, og Thatcher overlever. Etter operasjonen er Meredith innlagt i flere uker, og til slutt blir hun sendt hjem, og blir der en stund. (I virkligheten var det for å skjule Ellen Pompeos graviditet, og svangerskapspermisjon.) Når hun returnerer til sykehuset, oppdager Meredith, på grunn av den nye fusjonen med Mercy West, at operasjoner er en "premie", så hun tilbringer tid i ferdighetslaben. I løpet av denne tiden, gjør også sjefen det til et poeng med å la han være hennes "mentor". Dette kan imidlertid skyldes det faktum at på Joe's, så Meredith at han tok seg en drink etter å ha vært edru i oover 20 år, og han ber henne holde det hemmelig for en-til-en opplæring. Etter hvert, blir ting på styr når hun blir kalt til baren av Joe for å se til sjefen på nyttårsaften, ettersom han er blitt svært beruset. I den siste episoden avsløres det at Meredith er gravid med Derek, men hun har ikke fortalt han det enda. Men før hun får fortalt ham det blir Derek skutt av Mr. Clark. Han ankommer sykehuset på jakt etter Derek, Lexie og Richard og har planer om å drepe dem som en straff for å ikke ha klart å redde kona hans sitt liv. Siden ingen overleger er i etasjen og Derek er livstruende skadet, går Cristina med på å operere Derek så lenge Meredith ikke er inne i OS. Clark dukker opp igjen og vil skyte Derek for å fullføre det han startet. Meredith løper inn i operasjonssalen og prøver og overbevise han om å skyte henne i stedet, for å virkelig torturere Derek når han våkner, og sier også at hun er Lexie, Derek og Richards nærmeste person, alle de tre pasientene som jobbet med kona hans. Jackson lurer da Clark til å tro at Derek har død, uten at Meredith vet at han bare har dratt ut ledningen som gjør at man kan følge med på hjerteslagene. Dereks liv er reddet, men Meredith opplever en spontanabort når hun operer Owen. I garderoben vises det at Meredith ser på graviditetstesten, Cristina kommer inn og forteller henne at Derek spør etter henne. Meredith ser en siste gang på testen før hun kaster den i søpla og går til Derek. Sesong 7 I starten av sesong sju er ikke Meredith klarert for å operere av Dr. Andrew Perkins, fordi han føler hun ikke forteller han alt. Hun er også frustrert over Dereks uforsiktige kjøring, og når han havner i fengsel lar hun han bli der så han kan lære. Det er den samme dagen som Cristina og Owens bryllup. Senere redder hun Cristina, når hun opplever posttraumatisk stress midt i en operasjon. Og enda senere overbeviser hun Cristina om og ikke gi opp ekteskapet med Owen, og ber henne om å vente på de gode tingene. Og hun forteller Derek om aborten, og får han til å love å kjøre mer forsiktig, da hun sier at hun lot han overnatte i fengselet så hun ikke trengte å være redd for at han skulle dø igjen. Hun forteller det også til Andrew, som da lar henne operere igjen. I tillegg har hun også latt Jackson Avery og April Kepner flytte inn, så lenge de vil. Og hun kommer nærmere April. thumb|left|Meredith og Derek klemmer etter at Meredith fortalte han om aborten og frykten for at han skal dø. ("[[Shock to the System")|right]] Fødselslegen forteller henne at hun har en "fiendtlig livmor", noe som gjør at Meredith begynner å tenke på andre mulige genetiske feil. I "Almost Grown", utfører Meredith en kraniotomi solo, og hun lykkes med å stanse en hjerneblødning, noe som gjør Lexie og Derek stolte. Derek går til sjefen for å starte en klinisk studie for Alzheimers, fordi han er bekymret for Meredith. Meredith og Cristinas forhold blir skadet når Cristina innrømmer at hun klandrer Meredith for hennes posttraumatiske stress, for hvis det ikke var Derek, kunne hun ha stoppet. I "Disarm" er det en skyteepisode på et lokalt college, og ofrene blir brakt til Seattle Grace. Legene tar det tungt, da de gjennomgikk det samme for et halvt år siden. Meredith og Derek opererer en med hjerneskade, og Meredith oppdaterer pasientens kone hyppig. Derek blir irritert av det og de begynner å krangle, så hun sier sint at hun har vært så opptatt av å ta vare på Cristina til å innse at hun også har vært gjennom en traume, og det er derfor hun er så sympatisk ovenfor kona; hun sier at det var vanskelig å være kona på venterommet, og at hun ba skytteren om å skyte henne i stedet for Derek. De forsones og Derek forteller Meredith at Cristina er i OS 1. Og like etter operasjonen hvor Cristina assisterte, gjenforenes de og blir venner igjen. I "Start Me Up" skygger en førsteklasses medisinstudent henne, og det irriterer henne. Noe som fører til at hun mottar en anmeldelse fra studenten, som viser dårlige resultater. I starten blir hun utestengt fra Dereks Alzheimers studie, men blir senere valgt da Derek innser hvor uvurderlig hennes erfaringer med sykdommen er. Så blir hun tilbudt en annen studie av sjefen, en moren startet, med diabetes. Men hun avslår dette, da hun ønsker å helbrede sykdommen moren hadde. Når sjefens kone, Adele blir diagnostisert med alzheimers blir hun med i forsøket. Meredith tukler med medisinene og gjør at Adele ikke mottar placebo, noe Alex oppdager. Hun og Derek bestemmer seg for å adoptere Zola, en foreldreløs jente fra Afrika, og blir gift på ordentlig. Men når sannheten om Merediths tukling med medisinene kommer ut blir Derek rasende på Meredith og sier at han ikke kan oppdra et barn med henne.